


[Podfic] she shines, on the earth (silvery)

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Luna is lost in the woods, sitting in a clearing with a summoned candle, staring up at the foliage.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Luna Lovegood
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] she shines, on the earth (silvery)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she shines, on the earth (silvery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583924) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/201278.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611381868614549504/fandom-harry-potter-pairing-lavender), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/hp_sheshinesontheearthsilvery_elasticella_sylvaine).

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/hp_sheshinesontheearthsilvery_elasticella_sylvaine.mp3) (3.4 MB | 0:07:12)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
